


Just to See Him

by WhoAtHeart



Series: McKirk drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, only just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt on tumblr: But what about Jim purposefully getting hurt just to see Bones more. And Bones finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to See Him

In the Academy it was easy, all he had to do was go out to a bar, hit on the girl there with the biggest, burliest guy and wait to get wailed on. Then he’d trail along to Bones’ dorm and get him to fix him up with the med-kit he’d started keeping there for just such occasions. And when he could manage to get Bones to go to the bar with him, well that just made it easier.

Once they’d been assigned to the Enterprise it was a bit more difficult. The captain couldn’t very well go around picking fights with his crew so he had to come up with more creative ways to get hurt. He’d adopted an accident-prone existence in order to get closer to Bones while on the ship, leaning up against heating pipes in engineering and other things like that.

It only took a few months of Jim’s weekly visits to medbay for Bones to figure out something was up and confront Jim about it. Jim was…less than forthcoming with the answers that Bones was searching for and they ended up having a shouting match in Jim’s quarters. Obviously realizing that he couldn’t keep up the ruse any longer Jim avoided the man as much as a Captain could avoid his CMO, assuming that Bones didn’t want to see him just as much as Jim no longer wanted to.

Of course, that wasn’t what Leonard wanted either because as much as he complained and called Jim an infant, he was in love with him and didn’t want to see him hurt. And when he noticed Jim avoiding him as well as the rest of the crew he confronted him again. This time Jim was a shaking, sobbing mess by the time he shouted at Leo that he loved him. Bones grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him closer saying, “Why didn’t you tell me kid?” before pressing their lips together.


End file.
